Confusion
by mugitsu luvr
Summary: rainbow dash has had a crush on ponyvilles one and only fluttershy for the longest time, but when she confesses everything goes wrong.


It was a big day today. A big big day. The town of ponyville finally realised rainbow's awesomeness and is having a party at sugarcube corner thanking her for saving so many ponies lives. She knew everypony was going even, "Fluttershy." she sighed happily. this is the night, the night she'll confess her love. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the white and pink ponies in front of her "oof!" she walked right into them. "rainbow dash!" rarity huffed obviousley annoyed, "you really need to watch where your going!" she scowled at dash while wiping the dirt off her hoof. "Oh its okey dokie lokey!" pinkie chirped as she bounced off the ground, "we werent watching where we were going either!" pinkie sideglanced at rarity who was still ticked off. "Oh...um sorry guys, I was just going to the party!" pinkie looked confused. "But we were going to the party...Oh! Your going the wrong way dashie!" "...Uh I-I knew that!" rainbow proclaimed and spun around following her friends.

"Oh man!" Rainbow yelled. "Best party ever!" Everypony was dancing and they had Dj p0n3 come play dubstep. 'Hmmm.' dash thought 'Oh! The confession! Now if I were fluttershy where would I be?' "outside!" she squeezed past ponies and finally got outside, and sure enough fluttershy was there staring at her glass of punch. "FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow yelled. "EEP!" fluttershy almost dropped her glass. Oops, sorry I forgot its not loud out here!" rainbow apoligised as she sat next to fluttershy. "soooo...what did you want rainbow?" fluttershy awkwardley started. um..well...you know how ive been mean to you? You know I dont mean it right?" fluttershy looked scared. "um.. y-yes." well ever since we were fillies I sorta kinda liked you, as in LIKED you, liked you and i just wanna know if you like me in the same way? Fluttershy looked horrified, like she had just seen a dragon. I-I..im sorry rainbow, I just... I need to go. Fluttershy sped off tword her house leaving behind a blank faced rainbow dash.

There was a meeting today at the library, Twilight had planned this before the party so all her friends knew about it. It was a mission. So far twilight (of course) rarity, pinkie pie, and applejack were there, they were just waiting for the two pegasi. "Where in tha' world are those two?" Applejack complained. "Well im sure one of them will be here." twilight said. Just then fluttershy opened the door and peered inside cautiously. "Well come on in silly!" pinkie jeered while bouncing on her tail. fluttershy trotted to a spot on the floor. "So...n-no rainbow dash?" fluttershy meekley asked. "Nope, but ah bet she slept-in and is still snoozin away!" "Applejack!" rarity scolded sounding like a mother catching her fillies hoof in a cookie jar. "you know how loyal she is! I bet she'll be-" BOOM! The door swung open and hit the wall. All of them jumped at the noise and were staring at the miserable exuse for rainbow dash. Dash slowly walked in with tears in her eyes and tear stains on her cheeks, she sat down and tried to wipe them away. Fluttershy knew exactly why dash looked like this and felt like the most guilty pony in the world. "Well." twilight said, still trying to get over what just happened. "rainbow dash?" Rarity asked scooting closer to rainbow. "grrrrr." rainbow growled like a wild animal. Rarity instantly scooted back next to applejack. "ahem...so our mission is simple, zecora is sick and needs us to gather some ingredients from the everfree forest, and its JUST on the outskirts so there shouldn't be any danger." Twilight added the last part so fluttershy wouldn't have a panic attack.

"Ok everypony only two more ingreadients to go!" Twilight yelled to her friends. "The next one we need is spriggin sap!" "Eww! found it!" rarity said angerly as she wiped it off her hooves. "Ok now we need- RAWRRAA! A giant manticore sprang out of the bushes and growled at the six ponies. "Fluttershy!" twilight yelled to her. Fluttershy nodded and hezitantley went twords the beast. "Oh you poor thing, is there-OOF! The manticore pinned her down with a paw and bit onto one of her sprawled out legs. "AAAAAHHHH!" Fluttershy screamed from the pain. Before the manticore could tear off the shy ponies leg rainbow dash slammed into it full-force sending the creature back. she flew up and knocked out one of the beasts teeth. it landed next to the still in-shock fluttershy. rainbow dash was wrestling with the manticore landing hard blows evry so often. She wasnt the only one fighting, the manticore landed big slashes whenever dash got tired. Rainbow was starting to slow down a lot, but she had an idea. she sped twords the knocked out tooth, grabbed it and sped back, jamming it into the beasts eye. It gave out a pained roar and fell back. Rainbow staggered twords the manticore and yanked out the tooth from its eye thinking it was dead, as soon as she was about to go check on fluttershy it sprang up and latched onto her wing, it then reared its head back and slammed it to the ground never releasing the cyan pony. He threw her to the side and stood up, but as soon as he did he fell back down dying. Rainbow dash had blurred vision and couldnt quite hear. waiting for death to come, she could hear her friends calling her and fluttershy's name.

White. That was all she saw when she woke up. "Whoo what a crazy dream." Rainbow muttered, then looked up and saw all her friends looking at her. "It wasn't a dream, was it?'' All her friends had smiles on their faces surrounding her on the hospital bed, then she remembered 'fluttershy!' Franticley searching for her she saw her right next to everyone else. "Your leg!" rainbow said panicking. "oh it's okay!'' Fluttershy happily chirped."I made this for you." she pulled out a white knife. ''It's the tooth, I made it into a knife for...um..cutting stuff I guess.''Fluttershy said awkwerdly as rainbow inspected the knife. ''I love it!" rainbow said while holding it up into the light.''Oh and about what you said at the party." Rainbow drooped expecting more rejections, but instead she got a kiss. At first she was suprised but then melted into it. ''Oooh! Its getting hot in here!'' pinkie exidedly yelled. Instantley the two pegasi broke up with red faces, forgetting all there friends were in the room too. ''wait jus' a minute!'' applejack yelled. ''what in tarnation is goin' on?''

''AH!'' rainbow dash woke up suprised. She was lying on the ground in, ''The everfree forest?'' She asked aloud. silence answered her. She looked around and saw a yellow and pink lump a few hooves-length away from her. 'was me in the hospital a...a dream?' She thought. Rainbow tried to stand up and stumbled a little, She hobbled over to fluttershy to look at the butter yellow pony's leg. it was matted with blood and crooked. She started to panic. ''Fluttershy?'' she asked as she poked at the unconcious pegasus. Rainbow knelt down and tried to get fluttershy on her back so she could carry her to the hospital. AAAH! She instantley felt like hot searing knives were jammed into her left wing. she knelt back down and looked over fluttershy to see her wing gushing out blood. 'my cut reopened!' she thought starting to panic even more. She couldn't and wouldn't give up though, so she put fluttershy on her back trying her best to ignore the pain.

Rainbow was almost out of the forest when-RAWRAA! She heard that all-too-familiar cry of the manticore as it pawed up in front of her. Rainbow just stood there, too weak from blood loss to fight back, just waiting to die. She felt teeth wrap around her and fluttershy. but Instead of being crushed, Dash was suprised when she was lifted off the ground. rainbow looked up at the manticore. It was diffrent! Rainbow realised that this was the one fluttershy helped with getting the splinter out of it's paw. It started tearing through the everfree twords the direction of ponyville. Ponies were running in terror of the giant squorpion-bat-cat beast. the manticore still ran straight to the hospital, But rainbow dash had already passed out.

Rainbow dash woke up in the hospital. ''Aww this better not be another dream!'' Dash said covering her eyes from the light. ''I can assure you it's not.'' A cheerful voice answered. Dash looked over to see Nurse redheart with a clipboard. She also noticed something warm and wet on her arm. She looked to the left to see fluttershy drooling on her. ''AAAAH!'' rainbow yelled as she fell off the bed. ''Ms Dash!'' Nurse redheart rushed over to the red-faced pegasus. ''Please Ms Dash, you must be careful not to injure your wing!'' She said franticly as she helped dash back on the bed. Dash looked over at fluttershy slowly. ''Um doc? isn't she supposed to be in...um..another bed?'' Nurse redheart looked at dash with a confused expression. ''princess twilight told me that you two were good friends! What's the matter with...oooooh.'' Nurse redheart smiled. ''I think I know what's going on.'' The nurse smirked at dash, the cyan pegasus looked horrified. They both heard a tiny yawn and looked at fluttershy. fluttershy saw rainbow right next to her and blushed. ''I'll just leave you two alone now.'' redheart said as she slipped out the door.

Rainbow was reading a magazine that was on the side of the bed about science or something. fluttershy fell asleep a few minutes ago after they both exchanged glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. ''mhh no, stop please.'' Rainbow snapped her head around at the noise. fluttershy had a scared expression on her face, moving her hooves, and her ears were back. Rainbow did the first thing that came to mind and wrapped her wing around fluttershy.''Mhmmm'' fluttershy sighed and smiled nuzzling rainbows wing. Rainbow happily snuggled closer to fluttershy and fell asleep.

''Aww there so cute!'', ''Shhh! pinkie your going to wake them up!'', ''will yall calm down?'' Fluttershy opened her eyes to her friends voices. they were all giggiling like little school-fillies. She then saw something warm and blue wrapped around her and looked to the right to see rainbow dash's muzzle centimeters away from her's. Flutteshy's pupils were as small as pinpricks as she looked back to her friends with an all red face. She slowly tried to untangle her limbs with rainbow's waking up the cyan pony in the process. ''F-FLUTTERSHY?!'' rainbow scooted away and almost fell off the bed again. ''Come on! just kiss already!'' pinkie commanded pulling a box of popcorn out of nowhere. ''Pinkie! you can't rush these things! it takes time.'' rarity glared at pinkie. ''ohm comph on! you know ypho wont to see ith tooph!'' pinkie retorted with a mouth full of popcorn. at every comment the two pegasi scooted farther away from eachother. ''ahem!'' they all looked to see nurse redheart standing in the doorway. ''I have good news and bad news, the-''BAD NEWS!'' everyone looked at pinkie ''do bad news first! that's always what happends at the movies!'' nurse redheart looked like she was about to strangle the pink pony. ''ok fine, bad news. first, visiting hours are OVER. good news is that you two pegasi are recovering quite well and will be released tommorrow afternoon, but rainbow dash im afraid you can't fly for a week at least, until your wing fully recovers you will have to stay on the ground. ''A WEEK?! I can't stay on the ground for a WEEK!'' rainbow cried panicking. ''well i guess you have to stay at one of our places until you get better.'' twilight said. rainbows expression changed suddenley. she turned her head to fluttershy and smirked.


End file.
